1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to simplified, removable protractors that can be used with machine vises for adjusting the angular position of the vises.
2. Prior Art
Machine vises have long been mounted on protractor bases which raise the vise body up from the table on which it is mounted, but which permits angular positioning of the vise relative to a reference position.
In many of the bases used, a centering pin is fitted into a receptacle on the bottom of the vise body. This same receptacle and provided slots in the vise base are utilized with the present protractor. The slots in the bottom surface of the vise extend out to the peripheral edges of the vise for use with the present device.